Dragondream
by D. M. Robb
Summary: Brennya's father has become cold and abusive ever since he became Crom Hold's new Lord Holder. Her problems only worsen after her uncle, the former Lord Holder who had been sentenced to the mines for murder, escapes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Pern or its dragons. Anne McCaffrey does. I am simply playing in her world.**_

_**Author's Note**__**: This takes place nearly twenty Turns after my two companion stories, "A Pernese Cinderella" and "Search," but stands on its own. **_

**Chapter 1**

Brennya braced for the paralyzing cold as bronze Mireth jumped _between. _She increased her grip on K'rin, the dragon's rider, but a second later all sensation vanished. Although she had experienced this a few times before, she couldn't get used to it. A scream rose in her throat but was instantly silenced.

Before panic could overtake her completely they were emerging over night-shadowed Crom Hold.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" laughed Renen, K'rin's younger brother, who sat behind Brennya. She stiffly shook her head.

The mountain that the Hold was carved from loomed below, growing gradually closer as Mireth gracefully descended. Watery moonlight struggled to cast a faint glow through the clouds and the chill air smelled of approaching rain.

A tinge of sadness clutched Brennya. It had been months since she'd been off Crom's premises. Her father, Lord Randin, had forbidden her to go anywhere outside on her own, claiming that a proper Lord Holder's wife, which she was destined to become in a few Turns, did not go running off on random adventures. When she had asked several sevendays ago if she could attend Ruatha's upcoming Gather, his reply had been an adamant "No."

Depression seeped through her as she thought of the small seaside cothold on Ista where she had lived before Father took over Crom a Turn ago, after his elder brother Haidrin, the former Lord Holder, had been sentenced to life in the mines for murder. It had been sunny almost every day on Ista, where she could run barefoot on the sands and swim in warm waters. She couldn't do such things here.

Tears momentarily blurred her vision. Father had changed since he'd become a Lord Holder. He no longer laughed and seemed Turns older. The wrinkles that webbed his eyes had deepened and gray streaks had blossomed throughout his dark hair. He now seldom spoke to Brennya unless it was to scold her for something.

She would certainly be in for an earful if he learned of her little jaunt. She'd been careful not to let anyone in the Hold in on her secret plans, least of all her nosy older brother Syle, when she'd sent word to her best friend Renen at Ista Weyr. It was he who made the travel arrangements with K'rin.

The Gather had been every bit as fun as she'd anticipated. She wore the simplest dress she could find in the hopes that no one would recognize her. No one did and she even managed to avoid Renen's parents, Brownrider G'ren and his weyrmate Greenrider Remmi of Ista Weyr, who'd been busy mingling with the other guests. Renen and Brennya stuffed themselves on bubbly pies, danced to the harpers' lively tunes, and perused the many stalls. Brennya had stolen a few marks from her father, doubtful they'd be missed, but opted not to purchase anything besides food. She could feel the jiggling of the mark-filled pouch on her belt.

Mireth landed in Crom's vast courtyard, his claws lightly scraping the flagstones. The dragon crouched low as K'rin released the safety straps, allowing the boys to help Brennya climb down his smooth side.

"Thank you," she said to Mireth and the boys. The dragon's enormous eyes lit the darkness like whirling blue-green glows. He dipped his wedge-shaped head, allowing her to briefly place a hand against his warm, soft snout. That thrill she felt whenever she was near any dragon trembled through her, warming her inside while incongruously prickling her skin with chills.

"You needed to get away," Renen said with a shrug. Brennya looked down at him and grinned. At twelve, one Turn younger than she, he was nearly a head shorter but she was certain that, before long, he'd be as tall as his father and older brother. He had G'ren's ruddy face and Remmi's large, celery-green eyes. "I don't understand why your father wants to keep you locked up in the Hold all the time just because you're a girl…er…a woman." His cheeks seemed to grow even redder against the weak moonlight. "He wasn't like that at all in Ista. Besides, our mother," he nodded up at K'rin who had already climbed back onto Mireth and was jiggling the straps with growing impatience, "travels all over Pern on Faylith as a harper to teach children in remote cotholds, as well as the holdless. She's a woman and no one stops her from doing that."

Warmth filled Brennya as she thought of Greenrider Remmi. It was she who had helped her father improve the workings at Crom after he had taken over. She wished that Remmi could have remained as the permanent harper, even though she did enjoy Journeyman Jaran who was now stationed here, but knew that the greenrider had other obligations. Instructing those who didn't have access to a harper was apparently important to Remmi, who had lived among holdless traders as a child and hadn't even learned the basics until after she had Impressed Faylith at age fourteen.

"Well, that may change soon with Thread due to return in a few Turns," K'rin shouted down. "Father's healing skills will be good for Threadscore but Mother and the other dragonriders are going to have to set aside their crafts and focus on what they are truly meant to do. Save Pern."

"As are you," Renen quipped.

"Believe me, I will," K'rin said. "I intend to be a Weyrleader someday."

"Well, right now I'd just like to Impress." Renen's eyes gleamed. "The queen Kayith clutched several sevendays ago. I hope one of those hatchlings will want me."

"How could you not Impress?" Brennya laughed as she playfully ruffled his thick, curly hair. "After all, both your parents _and _your brother are dragonriders. It's in your blood."

"I suppose." Renen patted Mireth's neck then started to climb up the dragon's side. "Our parents are scheduled to go on Search very soon. Perhaps they'll select you. There is a queen egg on the sands, after all." He settled behind his brother.

A queen egg… A thrill, similar to how she felt when she touched a dragon, spilled through Brennya.

Both boys waved as Mireth took to the air, his diaphanous, sail-like wings stirring up a chill wind. Brennya waved back until they vanished _between. _

A glow of hope filled her chest. Was it possible she could be Searched? Her father couldn't say no to Remmi and Faylith could he, if they decided to choose her? He'd _have _to allow her to go.

To be a dragonrider…Brennya's ephemeral joy mingled with doubt. True, Greenrider Remmi was a friend to her and her father but what if she, Brennya, wasn't worthy of Search?

The clouds completely obscured the moons, leaving her in a darkness that matched her approaching mood. I'd give anything to become a dragonrider, she thought, hurrying toward the Hold's entrance as a steady rain began to fall. It instantly soaked her hair and dress, plastering them to her skin. And I'm not asking for a queen. I'd be happy to take a green and be like Remmi, free to travel the world in seconds. The approach of a Pass doesn't even scare me. I'd face Thread any day over being forced to become the wife of a disgusting, old Lord Holder!

A tall, dark figure, blurred by the sheets of rain, was hurrying toward her. Her heart jolted in her chest and a nauseous feeling crept through her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Father!" Brennya choked as rain streamed down her face.

"Syle informed me that you'd slipped away to that Gather, after I'd told you not to leave." Lord Randin grabbed her arm with a grasp that hurt. Leave it to my brother to find out and snitch, she thought bitterly. Her father snatched the pouch hanging from her belt and shook it. The marks rattled hollowly within it. "Is this all you stole from me?"

She shivered from both his icy tone and the wetness and nodded. "I-I didn't spend much." Her voice came out high-pitched and tiny, nearly drowned out by the rain. She struggled to pull away, to hurry toward the Hold but her father held her in place and removed his belt. Before Brennya could question him, he pushed her face down onto the slick flagstones. Confusion and fear filled her. What was Father doing? Why weren't the running for shelter?

Brennya struggled to rise, blinking rain from her eyes, but he pushed her down again and ripped the back of her dress. She heard a whirring sound, followed by a sharp burning along her back. She cried out in shock and pain. Another lash struck her skin, then another. Randin stopped suddenly. She could hear the scraping of his boots as he stepped away, intermingled with low sobs and a whispered, "I-I can't continue…"

Brennya's back was on fire, a sensation exasperated by the heavy pelts of rain. Why had Father done this? She had expected one of his usual scoldings, nothing more. He had never before hit her. She shuddered with sobs of anger and pain.

She felt him grasp her arm and pull her to her feet. "Let's go inside." His voice rasped like sand against stone.

Brennya kept her head lowered, refusing to look at him. This beast wasn't her father. Her back continued to throb although the rest of her was freezing and wet. She shivered.

"So, it looks like our little runaway was caught," said a sneering voice from the doorway. Syle stepped out of the shadows, as tall and slender as Randin, his handsome face twisted into a mocking scowl.

"You," Brennya hissed through her teeth as they entered the kitchen. A fire was burning in the hearth, creating warmth. "You were the one who snitched."

"That's what I do, little sister," he said, a jaunty glint lighting his blue eyes. "It was fun seeing you disciplined although Father was too easy on you. I'd have—"

"That's enough, Syle," Randin said curtly. "I thank you for telling me. You have done your job. Go up to bed now."

"Lord Randin!" gasped a mousy young drudge as she limped toward them. "You found her." She gasped when she noticed Brennya's back. Brennya shivered and tugged at her now hopeless, soaking clothes. The torn dress was sliding down off her shoulders.

"Tera, I want you to bathe and treat her wounds." His voice was soft, strained. "Afterwards, lock her in her room. I won't risk her sneaking away again."

"Yes, sir," Tera said as she gingerly placed a timid hand on Brennya's shoulder and guided her down the glow-lit corridor that led to the bathing pools.

Once there, Brennya peeled off her cold wet clothes and stepped into one of the pools. She winced as the warm water lapped at her welts but the rest of her body felt comforted. "This may hurt a bit but I need to get these cuts cleaned up," Tera said in a whispery tone. "I can't promise that they won't leave scars but I'll do my best."

Brennya grit her teeth and hugged her knees as the girl scrubbed her back with sweetsand. "I didn't think your father was as cruel as Lord Haidrin," Tera continued. Her voice was tinged with fear interwoven with bitterness. "Perhaps I'm wrong."

"D-did Lord Haidrin hurt you?" An ill feeling wormed through Brennya. She had known that the entire Hold had suffered under Haidrin's regime but no one ever spoke of it.

"Yes, miss. All the time and for minor offences. I got this limp for accidently spilling red wine onto his precious carpet." She laughed bitterly.

"That's awful." Brennya looked up at Tera with her lopsided smile and plain face. She didn't seem to be much older than Brennya but her brown eyes held a grief that aged them beyond their Turns.

A sudden guilt struck Brennya. She'd lived here at Crom for nearly an entire Turn but had hardly ever spoken to Tera unless it was to ask for something. It was a common attitude throughout Pern that the drudges were ignored until ordered to do something. This had appalled Remmi who had insisted that Tera and some of the others set aside time to attend lessons with the Hold harper.

Brennya closed her eyes as she recalled the changes Remmi had helped her father to implement after he had taken over. The drudges' lives had certainly improved since then, she thought as a queer sensation squeezed her chest. The piles of straw that had served as their beds were replaced by soft cots. Beatings and food deprivation were also forbidden punishments. If only Father could abide by those rules for his own _daughter. _This stray thought stabbed Brennya with a sudden anger.

She did recall Tera when she and her father first arrived at Crom, as a skittish, grubby drudge with matted hair who would shuffle into the shadows whenever anyone entered the kitchens. But now she dressed in clean livery and daily plaited her long brown hair into a neat braid.

"Does your family live here as well?" Brennya asked in an attempt to brighten the mood. Why had she never thought to ask this before?

Tera's eyes grew misty. "It had only been my father and me since I could remember. He'd been a simple beastherder but was killed by Haidrin's men. I-I was small when it happened but I can still remember…" She swallowed and turned away, unable to finish.

Horror pierced Brennya's chest. "I'm so sorry, Tera," she said, grabbing the girl's calloused hand and squeezing. "I knew Haidrin was responsible for the deaths of several people but I didn't know…" Her voice trailed off.

"It no longer matters, miss." Tera rubbed her eyes and gently pulled Brennya from the pool. The pain eased as she rubbed numbweed onto the sores then helped Brennya into a soft nightgown.

"You will be sore for a few days," Tera said as she limped beside Brennya toward Brennya's bedchamber, "but the cuts aren't deep and there are only three." Something in her voice told Brennya that Tera had seen and experienced worse. "You are going to be fine."

"Thank you." Brennya felt a sudden urge to embrace the girl but the sores on her back stopped her. Instead, she grabbed the drudge's hand once again and held it.

"Do you need anything else, miss?" Tera asked as Brennya slipped into bed, beneath the furs, taking care to lie on her side. "You'd better ask now because you heard your father. I have to lock you in."

"No. I'll be fine."

"Sleep well, then." Tera closed the glow baskets, washing the room in darkness, before she staggered out, locking the door behind her.

Brennya laid still, her mind restless. Rain pounded against the roof and windows and thunder roared in the distance.

Tera, who had lost her only family member, is just as trapped as I am, she thought. Trapped here with my brutal father and a disdainful brother who enjoys seeing others hurt and humiliated.

Is Father becoming as cruel as his brother? Brennya wondered. I must find a way to escape.

She did enjoy Journeyman Jaran's classes and wondered if she could possibly learn a craft or trade. She didn't have any discernible skills or talents but perhaps such things could be learned.

No. As a Lord Holder's daughter, her future was already set: marry well and have children until she was too old or her body gave out, whichever came first. Mother died giving birth to me and I was only her second child, she thought as a chill tingled across her skin. Perhaps that's why Father hates me…even if he's never showed such cruelty toward me before.

My only hope for escape is to be discovered on Search. But the odds are so small. She struggled not to let misery overtake her. So many wish for that but so few are chosen. True, Remmi is a friend but she couldn't Search me just because of that. Could she?

She wept into her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Exhaustion overcame Randin as he made his way down the long hallway that led to his bedchamber. He took off his damp clothes, closed the glowbaskets, and slipped beneath the bed furs.

His mind was too full for sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he could hear the cracking snap of the belt as it struck Brennya's skin, and her cries, followed by the brief, stony glare Tera had given him when she saw what he had done to her…

He had scolded Brennya many times but had _never _before hit her. A blinding rage he couldn't control had filled him after Syle informed him that Brennya had slipped away on a bronze dragon, K'rin's Mireth, most likely. He knew instantly that she had disobeyed him and escaped to that Gather, even after he had forbidden her to go. It was for her own safety. According to rumor, Haidrin had absconded the mines with several others many sevendays ago. Randin knew the cruelty his brother was capable of; the _entire_ Hold had experienced his merciless ways. Still, he didn't want to worry Brennya. He had thought it better that she viewed him as strict and hidebound than to cause her any unnecessary distress.

Still, he didn't think she would so blatantly disobey him. Even without the danger of Haidrin possibly lurking in the nearby mountains or woods, how would Brennya ever make a respectable holder's wife if she continued to disappear like that? She needed to be punished, didn't she? A sound beating seemed like a good idea during his momentary rage, a painful lesson that she needed to be taught, that she wouldn't soon forget. But her wails after he had started had shredded his heart. And then, how she had remained crumpled on the ground once he'd stopped, her slender body shaking with sobs, the rain washing the blood from the fresh cuts.

She looks so much like Jaina. The sudden thought struck him with a bitter jolt as he remembered his beautiful young wife who had died giving birth to Brennya. They had the same straight black hair and high cheekbones. Just looking at Brennya reminded Randin of his loss. Even their willful, headstrong personalities were identical.

He recalled how the badly abused Hold staff had eyed him with fear when he'd first arrived, as well as the looks of wary suspicion from the holders. After his brother, he'd had to work hard to prove himself a just and kind Lord. But now he wasn't sure if that was just a façade. Am I turning into Haidrin? Perhaps I'm even worse if I was able to hurt my own daughter so badly…

These thoughts pained him deeper as he remembered how Brennya had refused to look at him tonight after he had beaten her. Randin softly moaned and clutched his pillows. She must think me the worst kind of beast. Perhaps that's what I've become. Will she ever be able to forgive me?

The next morning dawned dim and watery. Rain whispered against the eaves and windows. Randin didn't immediately rise as he normally did but lay still for several minutes, his mind churning with thoughts. I need to do something about Brennya, even if she refuses to ever look at me or speak to me again. I am Crom's Lord Holder, Syle is the heir, and Brennya needs to understand this and behave as a proper Lord Holder's daughter should.

It was a good thing Syle had informed me of her disappearance, he thought. What would I have done if he hadn't? Still, his relief was mixed with an acute discomfort. Randin knew that Syle did such things out of spite since he enjoyed seeing others get into trouble. He was much like Haidrin in many ways. Randin pushed away that disturbing thought. Perhaps, with much training and discipline, Syle would become a decent Lord Holder someday.

After Randin washed and dressed, he wandered down to the kitchen. The blending scents of breakfast wafted from it as the cooks and drudges bustled about.

"Go and awaken Brennya," he instructed Tera. "Tell her to join me for breakfast. I need to speak with her."

"Yes, my lord." Tera bobbed her head and avoided his gaze. She turned and limped from the kitchen.

Randin felt a twisting in his chest as he watched her. That girl was only a few Turns older than Brennya, close to Syle's age, yet she had already endured such hardships under Haidrin's regime. It was he who had crippled her. Because of her handicap, she was given the simplest tasks such as turning meat on the spit and sweeping terraces. She does deserve better, thought Randin. In spite of her awkward gait and timid mannerisms, he could sense a fiery strength deep within Tera.

It was Greenrider Remmi who had insisted that Tera join the other Hold children in lessons. To Randin's surprise, she actually proved to be an eager student, even if she did have trouble focusing at times, and was thinking of eventually becoming a healer. When she was ready, Randin would see to it that she was admitted to Healer Hall for training. That's why I had her take care of Brennya after I…He forced that thought away.

Nerves filled Randin as he settled at the table and waited for Brennya. He so seldom shared a meal with either of his children. At the moment, Syle was with Journeyman Jaran in a private lesson. He was lazy and not much of a student but if he was to become the next Lord Holder, he had to be educated. For the longest time Randin had felt that Brennya would make a better leader than Syle. She had a quick, curious mind—perhaps too curious—and seemed to show a genuine concern for others…traits she had inherited from Jaina, which made their comparisons even more painful. Still, she was the youngest and a girl. And after her escapade last night, Randin was no longer certain she could be trusted.

She emerged after some time. Her long hair hung in tangles and dark circles rimmed her eyes. It looks like she didn't get much sleep either, Randin thought as a drudge placed platters of meatrolls, porridge, and klah on the table. Brennya was wearing a loose-fitting tunic and her feet were bare. Even here at Crom Hold, she went barefoot whenever she could, Randin thought, feeling himself smile and thinking about how she had loved to run upon the sea's shore when they lived in Ista…just like Jaina. She despised formal social occasions where she was expected to wear shoes.

Brennya winced as she sat down and kept her eyes lowered, refusing to look in his direction. A quick jab of pain struck his chest. Even the cotton of that tunic probably irritates the cuts on her back. Well, those should heal in a few days. Even so, guilt still tugged at him.

He forced himself to eat a few bites and then looked over at Brennya. She was poking at her food but nothing went into her mouth.

"I'm sorry I had to be so harsh with you last night," he said, speaking around the tightness in his throat. Brennya still didn't look up. "But I can't expect this kind of behavior from a future Lady Holder. You needed to be taught a lesson and one I hope you won't soon forget. Your penalty was actually a light one. I could have had you stripped of your inheritance. I sincerely hope you won't repeat that behavior and force me to make such an ugly decision."

"No, Father," Brennya mumbled, lowering her head even further. Her thick hair fell forward, concealing her face. She quietly wept.

An ache filled Randin. "Brennya," he said gently, reaching forward and brushing back her hair. Tears streaked her cheeks. "I know that you miss Ista." She sniffled and nodded. "As do I. But, as you know, Haidrin was sentenced for his crimes and I was the only one who could take over Crom." His chest tightened. "I didn't have a choice. This is our home now, something I wish you'd accept." He cleared his throat, forced his voice to remain calm. "As you know, it is customary for Lord Holder's daughters to marry in their early teens. You are going to be turning fourteen in a few months so perhaps it is time to get your mind off of these silly notions of adventure and to settle down." Brennya stared at him with a look of horror, then indignation. Her cheeks reddened and her dark eyes flashed.

"Is that all I am, just an object to be bought and sold?" she snapped. "But now I'm damaged goods. What man would want me now? Did you not think of that when you took your belt to me?"

"Brennya, please." Randin forced his voice to remain calm. "You will heal, I promise you. Besides, you're beautiful and intelligent. Nothing can disguise those facts. There isn't a man on Pern who wouldn't be honored to have you as his wife."

Brennya continued to glare at him, her chest heaving with deep breaths.

Randin forced a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't pull away. "I promise I will help you find someone kind when the time comes. You will be happy and well provided for. In the meantime, you will continue with your lessons since a Lady must be well educated. But you first need to recover from last night. I-I can see that you are still in pain." He swallowed the sob that threatened to rise in his throat. "Return to your room and get some rest. You don't have to attend lessons today. I'll have Tera bring you some fellis juice and apply more numbweed to your wounds."

"Those lessons are the only fun I have around here and even _you _aren't going to keep me from them," Brennya replied with curt sarcasm as she stood to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

The next several days passed slowly for Brennya as she tended to her chores and lessons. Each morning she hoped that this would be the day when G'ren, Remmi, and their dragons came on Search. Her stomach tingled with nerves whenever she thought of that. Would she be worthy?

Brennya avoided her father as best she could but noticed a change in Syle. "I really didn't think Father would beat you when I told him that you'd run off to Ruatha's Gather," he said one afternoon. His voice was friendly, untainted by its usual snide tone.

"Really?" Brennya raised an eyebrow. Did he want something from her? "You seemed to take quite a bit of pleasure from it that night."

Syle's cheeks burned a hot red and he ran a hand through his thick hair. "Well, I'm sorry about that too. You know Father can be hot-tempered at times but he usually just scolds. Really, truly, I didn't think he'd actually _hit _you."

Brennya stared up into his icy blue eyes. They hid something devious but she couldn't tell what.

"I'm sure your Istan friends told you about the upcoming Search," Syle continued, his voice taking on a lighter tone. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if we were both chosen?"

Brennya blinked in surprise. "I thought you wanted to be Crom's Lord Holder, after Father. You are his immediate heir, after all."

Syle shrugged. "If I had a choice, I'd rather be a dragonrider. Who wouldn't?"

Brennya felt her lips curve into a smirk. She did have her doubts about Syle as a dragonrider, especially with Thread due to return soon. Although he was strong and athletic, he despised taking orders and had tendency to belittle and bully others. Even on the slight chance he did get Searched and Impressed, he would have to start out as a weyrling and be expected to follow instructions. He also loathed doing any kind of manual labor, thinking that that was only fit for drudges. But, from what she'd learned from K'rin and Renen, just about _everyone _in the Weyr did their share of nasty duties. She smiled to herself as she thought of Syle's reaction the first time he'd be ask to peel tubers or clean a necessary. It was for that pleasure alone that a part of her hoped he'd get Searched.

She was about to point this out to him when their father approached. The light wrinkles that webbed Lord Randin's face seemed more pronounced in the dim glowlight of the corridor. "Syle, Brennya, I'd like to have a word with both of you in my office." His voice held a strained, tired resonance.

Brennya stiffened and glanced up at her brother who merely shrugged. What had she done now? Her mind raced. She hadn't gone anywhere these past few days and had been diligent in performing all of her studies and tasks. Well, if she was in trouble, then so was Syle. She found scant relief in that thought as they followed Randin into his office.

The furniture in there was old yet elegant and held a faint musty scent. A large, varnished desk of skybroom wood stood in the center. Randin sat close to his children and spoke in a near whisper.

"Brennya, I know I should have told you this earlier but your uncle Haidrin has escaped." Brennya stiffened. A numbing chill tingled through her. "This was why I was so upset when I learned that you had disobeyed me and left the Hold a few nights ago. At that time, the news of his escape had been merely a rumor and I didn't want to cause you unnecessary distress. But I just discovered that it is true. Haidrin has escaped and has gathered a rather large band of renegades. They may be close by, camping in the woods."

"What should we do, Father?" Syle furrowed his brows.

"Just stay within the Hold, both of you." His stone-gray eyes lingered on Brennya. She swallowed and nodded. "I have every guard on alert. Hopefully, now that the word is out, Haidrin will quickly be recaptured."

"I won't wander off again, Father," Brennya whispered. "I just wish you could have told me about this sooner. I would have understood and you wouldn't have—" Her voice broke off as painful images from that terrible night flashed through her mind.

He took her hand into both of his and kissed her forehead. "I know. You are becoming a woman, quickly approaching a marriageable age," her heart lurched, "but I still so often see you as just a child. I am truly sorry for that, as well as for my outburst. I promise I will never hit you again but you must promise _not _to leave the Hold proper until Haidrin is captured. He has killed many, including women and children." An ill feeling wormed through Brennya as she remembered what Tera had revealed about her experiences with Haidrin.

"No, Father. I won't leave."

He smiled, an expression that looked tired and strained. "That's good. Let's all go to supper now and talk about more pleasant topics." He held Brennya's hand all the way to the dining hall with Syle following behind.

As Brennya settled into bed that evening, her mind felt blurred with pleasure. Although the thought of Haidrin running free in the woods with a band of men was disturbing news, her father's pleasant nature had returned. Aside from the stressed, worried look that slightly marred his countenance, he had chatted amiably throughout dinner. He almost seemed to be his old self again, the self Brennya had thought he'd left back on Ista Island. Even cynical Syle remained cordial and excitedly spoke of the upcoming Search.

"I don't know about me but you will certainly be Searched, Brennya," he said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you Impressed the gold."

Brennya was still struggling to figure out the change in her brother. He usually mocked her. Could he actually be maturing? Or was there something he wanted from her? If so, what could it possibly be?

Still, despite her faint happiness, Brennya couldn't figure out why she was suddenly so tired. After dinner harper Jaran entertained everyone with songs and humorous stories but she could barely keep her eyes opened and had to apologetically excuse herself. She had shaken off her father's concern that she might be ill, claiming that she was just tired.

She fell quickly asleep without even bothering to undress but then was gently jostled awake. The surrounding air felt damp against her skin and was tinged with the scent of early spring. She briefly opened her eyes. Syle, his face washed in moonlight and shadow, was carrying her.

Was she dreaming? Her mind still felt muddled, clouded. She opened her mouth to ask where he was taking her but no words emerged. Instead, she slid back into heavy darkness.

Brennya's consciousness returned gradually. She was lying on rough ground and her feet and hands seemed to be tied; rough tendrils of rope bit into her skin. Gruff, echoing voices rumbled around her and she nearly gagged on the stench of unwashed humans. Her eyes flew open.

A tall, blurred figure was standing over her. She blinked to clear her eyes. The man, garbed in ragged clothes, had her father's sharp features, thick eyebrows, and flashing gray eyes. If he wasn't several Turns older with long scraggly hair and scarred from brawls, she'd have thought they could have been twins. A tingle of horror jolted through her.

Uncle Haidrin. Her mouth and throat were too dry to even form those hated words.

A nasty grin spread like a crack across the man's face. "You've grown since I've last seen you, Brennya," he said in a pleasant baritone. "I remember how your father used to dote on you when you were little."

Brennya swallowed hard and looked around. She was in a cave, surrounded by several men, all of them as ragged and filthy as Haidrin. She remembered briefly coming awake in Syle's arms. Was he here?

"Where's Syle?" Her voice sounded high-pitched, almost squeaky.

Haidrin ignored her question. Instead, he sank to her side and ran a finger over her face. His tickling touch filled her with a paralyzing fear. "You have such lovely features, just like your mother." His grin widened, revealing chipped and rotting teeth. "You are developing into a beautiful young woman, someone who could pleasure my men." He chuckled. Brennya struggled to pull away from him as she worked her fingers behind her back, straining to loosen the ropes. "They should have some fun with you before I slice your throat." Brennya blinked up at him in horror, causing him to laugh harder. "Don't worry, dear niece. I've sent word to your father. Your fate will depend entirely on him."

Brennya gulped. Her throat was tight, her mouth tasted bitter, and her stomach painfully churned. She felt as if she were about to throw up everything she had eaten earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"Father! Haidrin has Brennya!" Syle's urgent voice jolted Randin from a restless sleep. The youth was standing over him, his face strained and tear-streaked. "I-I think she was drugged by one of the guards who handed her over. I-I was too late to stop him."

A blur of panic and rage overcame Randin. As he stumbled about, pulling on his clothes and boots, he silently cursed himself. I should have known Haidrin could have had spies living in this very Hold! "Syle, go down to the stables and choose the best runnerbeasts. We will search all night until we find Brennya."

Randin tucked a knife into his belt then raced to Brennya's room, hoping that Syle had lied and that Brennya was still asleep in her bed. His blood turned cold as he saw that her chamber was empty. He raced through the Hold to gather up what guards he could, only to discover that most of them had been drugged. Which guard had done this? Randin was determined to find out and think of a punishment for him that would rival one of Haidrin's.

A timid voice interrupted his thoughts. "Is everything all right, sir?" Tera staggered awkwardly from the drudges' quarters and blinked worriedly against the dim glowlight. "Did something happen to Brennya?"

"Go back to sleep, Tera." Randin struggled to keep his voice under control. "I'll bring her back. Everything will be fine." His heart sank at those words. How could he be sure of such a thing when Haidrin was involved?

He then turned and dashed from the Hold. It would have to be just him and Syle.

That did little to ease Randin's discomfort. Well, at least Syle was good at knife fighting.

The sky was tinged with pre-dawn light and a solitary moon, Timor, hung low on the horizon as the two men rode out on a pair of sturdy runnerbeasts.

"I think I know where Haidrin's cave is," said Syle, taking the lead. "I overheard it from the guard who later handed Brennya over."

A sick feeling wormed through Randin's stomach. Why didn't Syle inform someone of this immediately? That could have spared Brennya. Could Syle have been the one who had drugged Brennya and the guards? He forced himself to deny that. The youth was his son, the future Lord Holder of Crom. True, he could be mean and spiteful at times but he would never betray his own family…would he?

The runnerbeasts' hoofs made a steady clumping sound against the compact dirt of the path. Randin focused on that to ease his troubled thoughts. _Clump, clump, clump, clump. _He usually enjoyed taking a runnerbeast on long jaunts through the hills but now he couldn't wait for the ride to be over. He just wanted Brennya back at the Hold where she belonged and Haidrin recaptured.

After what felt like hours, Randin spotted a ragged man standing guard outside the mouth of a cave. Nerves shuddered through his stomach as Syle pulled his runnerbeast to a stop and dismounted. Randin did likewise.

"We have come for Brennya," said Syle, drawing his knife.

The man simply nodded and slipped inside. Haidrin emerged moments later. He had certainly changed since Randin had last seen him. In his earlier Turns he had been an impeccable dresser and always wore his hair trimmed and smooth. But now his clothes hung about his thin body in filthy tatters and his hair was long and matted. His face was also gaunt and had a sunken look. Dark circles rimmed his eyes. The mines certainly hadn't been kind to him. That thought brought Randin only slight pleasure.

"Greetings, brother," Haidrin said, grinning widely. "So you learned that I managed to purloin your most precious treasure. Of course—"

"If you hurt her at all, I will kill you right now." Randin's hand went to his knife. His voice sounded strained to his own ears.

"Relax, little brother. I barely laid a finger on her. Fortunately someone numbed her up good with fellis juice before she was delivered to me, which is a good thing. I remember that she was quite feisty as a child so she must be even more so now."

"Fellis juice?" Randin looked at Syle who was standing by his side.

Syle shrugged. "I told you she was drugged." His voice was smooth but his eyes refused to meet Randin's.

"Where is she?" Randin snarled, worry and rage battling within him.

"Right this way, little brother," Haidrin said in a mock-sweet tone as he entered the cave and motioned for Randin to follow.

He choked at the stench that filled the rather small cave. Several rough-looking men, as grubby as Haidrin, filled it. Some had been lying down but all rose to their feet when he and Haidrin entered. Randin's heart lurched when he saw Brennya. She was curled on the ground, bound hand and foot. "Father!" she blurted as she strained to sit up. He moved to untie her but was held back by some of Haidrin's men.

"Don't move too quickly, brother," Haidrin said, holding a knife next to Brennya's throat. The girl bit her lip, as if to keep from screaming. "You wouldn't want me to slip." A harsh grin spread across his face. "I do have a favor to ask of you."Randin stiffened. He could already guess Haidrin's request. "If you return my Hold to me, I will release your daughter. If not…well, as I said, my hand just might slip. Which will it be, brother?"

Brennya looked up at him in wide-eyed horror. Her face was pale against the fading torchlight and brightening dawn. Randin's legs felt suddenly weak but he forced himself to stand straighter.

"This will not be allowed, Haidrin. You will be tried again and sent back to the mines or worse, exiled. You do know what that means, don't you? With Thread soon too—"

"You are avoiding the question. If you hand over your Hold to me, no one can convict me. But if you don't, she dies."

"Father," Brennya gasped in a choking voice. "Don't listen to Haidrin. Don't forget how he—"

Haidrin grabbed her by the hair, causing her to yelp, and placed the knife against her throat. "Make up your mind, brother. Your daughter or your Hold?"

Randin's shoulders slumped. "Please don't hurt her." Tears were seeping from the corners of Brennya's eyes. "I would trade my Hold for my daughter but this will not go unpunished. I will see to it—"

The rush of great wings intermingled with dragon roars distracted Randin. Several men, their eyes wide and faces pale with fear, shuffled to the back of the cave. Only Haidin remained where he was, his grasp tight on Brennya.

Randin turned and nearly collapsed with relief. Two dragons had landed, one a rich klah-brown, the other a deep green that held golden shimmers against the early morning sunlight. Their eyes whirled flickering shades of red. Their riders, G'ren and Remmi, rushed into the cave.

"We came the moment we heard," G'ren gasped. Randin briefly noted how tall and stocky he looked next to his small, slender weyrmate. Still, despite G'ren's size and the fact that he was a few Turns older than Remmi, his face was youthful, boyish.

"You called _dragonriders_?" Haidrin roared and plunged his knife into Brennya's side.

Randin moaned and collapsed to his knees.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dizzying pain filled Brennya as warm blood seeped through her clothes. Remmi hurried to her side, tearing off her wherhide jacket while G'ren started for Haidrin. Syle and some of the other men flew at the brownrider, blocking his way.

"Stay very still," said Remmi in a calm voice as she lifted Brennya's tunic and inspected the wound. Her thick, short hair wildly framed her delicate face. Brennya could only nod. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. "It doesn't look serious," the greenrider continued as she pressed her jacket against it. "But we must staunch the—"

"How dare you help her!" Haidrin roared. He was on his feet and raised his knife over Remmi.

A fierce dragon roar sounded from outside, followed by an enormous golden-green claw that swiped at Haidrin through the cave's opening, drawing deep gashes across his chest and torso. He fell to the ground in a limp, bloody heap.

Brennya blinked her blurring eyes and struggled to remain conscious. A flicker of sadness mixed with pride crossed Remmi's face. "A dragon always protects her rider," she whispered, her green eyes moist.

Other dragons and their riders landed outside. Brennya closed her eyes. She heard the frightened yells of the renegades and could feel someone, a man with strong arms, pulling her close. "Brennya, please…" He wept, his tears warm on her neck. "I'm so sorry…"

She struggled to speak but slipped into darkness.

Brennya drifted in and out of consciousness. She was aware of voices, many of them familiar, belonging to Remmi, G'ren, Tera, K'rin, Renen, and her father. Her blurred mind struggled to focus. Her binds were gone and someone was constantly holding her hand. It was a large hand, a man's, fairly rough and warm. She was aware of it every time she awoke, only to slip back to sleep. Occasionally she felt damp cloths brush against her skin and was urged to drink something bittersweet that made her thoughts blur. Her sleep was deep and dreamless.

When Brennya came fully awake, she noticed that she was in a vast cavern filled with several cots. Randin, his face drawn, his eyes clouded by dark circles, was sitting by her side. His smile was tentative. "How are you feeling, Brennya?"

She had to think a moment. Her side felt slightly sore but not the jarring pain she had initially experienced and she was a bit groggy. "Okay, I think."

A plump woman with her gray hair pulled tightly back from her face hurried over. Brennya remembered her from her earlier visits as Felysa, Ista Weyr's headwoman. "You had been through a rough experience, young lady," she said, smiling. "But Brownrider G'ren, who is one of Ista Weyr's main healers, stitched you up well. You had some rest and are healing up just fine. You should be ready to stand as a Candidate when the Hatching starts, which should be any day now."

"The Hatching! I-I'm a Candidate?" Brennya twisted the skin on her arm to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

"That you are," Felysa said with a nod. "That's why you were brought to Ista Weyr to recover. I'll give you both some privacy." She slipped away.

Brennya faced her father. "What happened? The last thing I remember was passing out in the cave after Haidrin stabbed me." She shuddered at the memory.

Randin smiled rather sadly and held her close. "G'ren and Remmi showed up at Crom on Search the morning you were taken. It was Tera who told them about you missing. They immediately alerted the other dragons and went to look for you." A look of pride gleamed in Randin's eyes. "You were apparently easy for their dragons to find since you were mentally shouting so loudly. Someone who is able to call to dragons like that, even if you didn't realize it, would certainly make a worthy Candidate. Tera also was Searched, although she is refusing to stand because of her limp."

"Tera…" Warmth mixed with anger filled Brennya. She was happy for the girl but felt her loathing for Haidrin return. If he hadn't crippled her, she would make a worthy Candidate. "Haidrin… is he, did he…?" Her conflicting emotions got in the way of her words.

Randin squeezed her hand. "Yes. He's dead. Remmi's Faylith dealt him a fatal blow. There is a reason why ordinary men should _never _threaten dragonriders but Haidrin was too arrogant to consider that." The smile faded from Randin's face. "I'm afraid I have bad news about Syle. It was he who put the fellis juice into your drink at dinner that evening and who handed you over to Haidrin. He did finally confess and even admitted to plans to eventually murder Haidrin so he could take over Crom himself. I knew evil ran in our veins because of Haidrin but I never thought one of my own children would capable of such deceit." Tears spilled from Randin's eyes. He rubbed them away with the back of his hand.

Brennya's initial joy at discovering she had essentially been Searched was replaced by horror.

"Syle has been exiled with the others and stripped of his inheritance." Randin's tone was dark. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "This leads up to something important I need to tell you, Brennya. I know it isn't traditional for women to be Lord Holders but, if you don't Impress, I would like to ask you to be Crom's heir."

Brennya swallowed and looked into her father's wet eyes. "Me? But I'm—"

"Please don't say 'only a girl.' You showed much courage that morning in the cave. You are also kind and have shown much initiative, even if it does get you in trouble at times. I believe you have great potential to do this. You don't have to give me an immediate answer since such a decision shouldn't be rushed. There are others I could ask but I would prefer to keep the title in the family if I could."

Before Brennya could say anything, a deep crooning began to fill the room, echoing against the walls. This was followed by the sounds of shuffling feet and excited voice shouting "The Hatching! It's started!'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Felysa and Remmi both rushed into the room. The greenrider was carrying a white robe draped over one arm. "Here, put this on, quickly," she urged as Felysa hustled Randin away.

Brennya's side slightly ached as she slipped the robe over her head. "Don't worry," Remmi assured, smiling and taking Brennya's hand. "At least you recovered in time and are here at the Weyr. The Hatching started the moment I was Searched and, before I even had a chance to process what was happening, I was stumbling onto the hot Hatching Grounds. But it was all worth it." A dreamy look crossed her pretty face. Brennya knew instantly that she was touching minds with Faylith. A longing for a dragon that _she _could share everything with filled her. Now was the time when she would discover if she, too, could be so lucky.

"I remember that," Felysa chuckled as the three of them hurried down a long, glow-lit passageway that Brennya was sure led to the Hatching Grounds. Sudden nerves jiggled in her stomach. "You certainly were a mess that day, as I recall, all grubby and tousled." Brennya couldn't help but smile when she saw a bright flush creep across Remmi's sun-darkened cheeks. Felysa then turned to Brennya. "I know you've been to Hatchings before so you should know some of the rules, such as remembering to get out of the way of an uninterested dragonet. They don't mean to hurt people but they are young and clumsy and sometimes can't help it."

"Yes, I know," Brennya said rather faintly. She remembered one boy who had been injured at a Hatching over two Turns ago, when K'rin had Impressed Mireth.

Brennya's legs felt suddenly limp as she entered the vast cavern of the Hatching Ground. She joined the other nervous, white-robed Candidates, including Renen.

"You picked a fine day to join us in the land of the living," he quipped, giving her a friendly tap on her shoulder.

Remmi embraced both Renen and Brennya, wishing them both luck before she left with Felysa to join the others in the stands.

"Shards!" Brennya gasped, hopping from one foot to the other as the heat from the sands penetrated the soles of her bare feet. "Do we all have to come out here without shoes?"

Renen grimaced and moved in a prancing motion himself. "That's the tradition. I've been out here in my thickest boots and could still feel the heat. If I had a--"

He was interrupted by the weyrlingmaster who scattered the boys amongst the violently rocking eggs and instructed Brennya and five other girls to form a half circle around the queen egg. Brennya could see it, resting on its mound, guarded by the great golden Kayith. The other dragons perched around the cavern, their glossy hides forming a collage of color, their humming growing gradually louder until she could practically feel it vibrate through her. The spectator area was rapidly filling up. She spotted her father in the crowd, sitting next to Remmi, G'ren, and Tera in the row closest to the sands.

She looked over at Renen, standing a few feet from her. He grinned nervously and gave her a thumbs-up.

One of the eggs broke apart, revealing a damp blue hatchling. A single gasp rose from the crowd. The little dragon squealed and began to clumsily move about through the group of boys. Another egg cracked, followed by another and another, the cries of the hatchlings forming an incongruous counterpoint to the more resonant dragon hums.

Yelps of joy instantly followed as some of the young dragons made their choices. Brennya watched in a daze as the new riders led their awkward new companions to the far end of the cavern where weyrfolk were handing out food bowls.

One little green staggered away from the others and headed toward the stands, crooning shrilly, her eyes whirling a bright red. Brennya watched her, momentarily forgetting her nerves and nausea. The green seemed to be calling to someone in the stands.

"Tera!" Remmi shouted, pulling the girl to her feet. "She wants you."

Tera shook her head. "She can't, I'm not able. It isn't right."

"Tera, listen to me," said G'ren, his hands on her shoulders, his eyes locked on hers. "The dragon decides and she's chosen you. You _must _go to her."

He held one of Tera's arms, Remmi the other, as they guided her down the steps to the sands. "Go on, Tera," Remmi urged gently as they released her. "She needs you."

Tera stumbled forward a few paces and fell, right in front of the little green who nudged her with her snout. The girl began to sob. "You silly thing, you can't want me." She pulled the dragon into her arms and held her close. "Why me? There are so many more worthy Candidates." She wept harder then looked up, her eyes shining, her face almost pretty. "She's telling me her name is Selith!" Her joyous voice echoed through the cavern. Brennya swallowed in an attempt to loosen her tight throat. She felt sudden warm tears tickle her face.

Remmi and G'ren moved to help Tera and Selith but the girl shook her head. "Thank you, no, but we can manage." Smiling she pulled herself to her feet and, with an arm around her new companion, began slowly limping toward the other newly Impressed.

Brennya rubbed at her eyes and felt as if her heart would burst with happiness for Tera. She would certainly never be alone again.

The sound of Renen shouting "His name is Keth!" instantly pulled Brennya from her reverie. He was staring into the whirling eyes of a small, sleek brown hatchling and grinning broadly. His cheeks were flushed even deeper than their usual ruddy shade. Remmi and G'ren embraced and kissed, then hurried to their son's side.

Brennya turned her eyes toward Randin in the stands, where he now sat, alone. I can't leave him, she thought, feeling a dull pain start in her chest. I'm the only family he has left.

The entire cavern fell to breathless silence as the queen egg finally cracked. Brennya turned away, not wanting to look at the new hatchling. It could never be hers. No. Her fate lay with Crom, with her father. She'd congratulate Tera and Renen—now R'nen—who were both joyfully feeding their new dragons, then go home with Randin.

Brennya felt a sudden burst of hunger, along with an urgent voice in her head. _Where are you going? I need you._

This was interrupted by the sound of scurrying footsteps hissing over the sands, followed by her father's voice. "Brennya? What happened? Why are you leaving?"

Tears warmed her cheeks and her throat ached with an urge to cry. She turned to face him.

"I can't…my duties are to Crom. Besides, I don't think the queen would want me."

_Of course I do, _said the voice again. It sounded like hers but somehow richer.

Strands of loose hair clung to her damp cheeks. Randin gently brushed them aside and pulled her into his arms.

"That is only one of your options," he said. "You would make a wonderful leader, either in a Hold or a Weyr. It is your choice. If you decide to stay here and attend other Hatchings, I could choose another successor."

_Please don't abandon me!_ The voice was stronger now, more urgent. _I'm very, very hungry. _

Brennya blinked and looked back. The queen dragonet was staggering toward them, her eyes whirling carbuncle-red. She was a brilliant, pale gold, the shade of sun-shimmers against water. A powerful euphoria filled Brennya. She tore her eyes away from the beautiful hatchling and looked up at her father. Tears streaked his wrinkle-webbed cheeks but he was smiling. He squeezed her hands.

"She wants you, Brennya." His voice shook with emotion. "Don't ignore her."

Brennya stumbled toward the small queen and fell to her knees, drawing her into her trembling arms. "Don't worry, little one," she whispered. The dragon's hide was unbelievably soft and held a pleasant spicy scent. "I'm here. I'll never leave you, I promise."

_My name is Aylith, _she said, her eyes shifting to a soothing blue. _But please. I'm really hungry._

"I'm sorry. There is food just over here. We're almost there." Brennya rose to her feet and gently guided a staggering Aylith toward the others. Feeling as if she would burst with joy, she looked back at her beaming father and told him her new companion's name.

**End**


End file.
